


Ask Perfect-Pair Drabbles

by UmiHoshi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiHoshi/pseuds/UmiHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some drabbles I've written for askperfectpair.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What would u do Tezuka if Fuji named a triple counter after u?

**anonymous  asked:**

**What would u do Tezuka if Fuji named a triple counter after u?**

 

the usual shouting and cheering in the stadium died down as the spectators held their breathes.

Did-…. did that Japanese just score a service ace?  
Against a German player?

no, this player had showed tremendous strength during the introduction matches.  
But the German player had won 6-0 against the Japanese captain. He should be far stronger.  
and yet–

It was like a promise that had waited for 3 long years.  
Fuji Syusuke. Tezuka Kunimitsu. standing both on one other side of the court.  
for the first time ever, as rivals.

It was a bitter taste to Fuji. but he knew this was what Tezuka had hoped for, all this time.

Be tedious to win.  
Become your own guidepost.  
Come and face me.

it’s poisonous words like that that had gotten Fuji addicted to the man in front of him.

and today…..  
Today he would give him his answer.

“Did it escape your sight, Tezuka?”  
Fuji gripped the ball tenderly, taking his leisure time before serving once more.

“I’ve realized that it may be impossible for me to become a person like you.  
For a player like me, it’s probably futile to try and obtain something like the doors of Muga.”

Tezuka blinked his eyes a few times. were his glasses foggy?  
Fuji had always been exceptionally sharp in his vision, no matter where they were.  
But his presence was numb.  
Fading.  
Like a marionette, swayed by the wind.  
Now, Fuji’s entire existence was–

Pure White…..

“as such… this is my answer. It’s a gift to you. My tennis, that I will only use to counter yours.

Muga’s Counter:  
_Sleeping Beauty._ ”


	2. What did you felt when you met Fuji?

**anonymous  asked:**

**Can I ask a question for Tezuka: What did you felt when you met Fuji?**

 

Tezuka read the question over for what was most likely the 100th time.

It was a question that was sitting in his inbox for 2 years by now, afterall.

He eyed behind him to see if Fuji was remotely capable of reading along.  
it wasn’t so much that they were feelings he didn’t want Fuji to know.  
But more so, that gloating and expectant face that made it hard to not feel utterly uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Tezuka didn’t know WHAT he wanted to reply.  
Moments like this, people would say something along the lines of ‘I knew that moment that we were meant to be.’

Or at least, Fuji could put it in more beautiful poetic words then he could.  
And Tezuka regretted to admit to himself…. It hadn’t felt anything like that.

To him, Fuji had started as just another team member.  
Tezuka reconfirmed with himself that he must be rather naïve to not think matters trough upon meeting new people.  
To Tezuka, it had been nothing but a gut feeling of meeting someone his age whom he appreciated.

It was pleasant. Fuji was the first to realize he was left-handed. And he didn’t hate him for it, like he had feared.  
He seemed like a very kind person.  
And he was very beautiful.

But….

That’s not Fuji.  
Who he saw that day was nothing like the person who he loved and cherished now.  
A cheeky bastard. Always out to tease him. Graceful and polite. Understanding and emotional.  
Contradicting himself all the time.  
A boy who he connected with on so many levels. There were many things that only the other understood. And things that only he understood about Fuji.  
The sadness that can hide behind that smile. The fury.  
Those moments where they exchanged a glance and knew just what was on the other’s mind.  
They were so alike. And yet so different.

Loyal. Passionate. Sometimes careless.  
Standing up for others’ sake.  
Gentle to a fault, that it’s almost cruel.  
Brilliant, insightful.

All the things that were Tezuka’s favorite were locked in that small body.  
It moved him like no one else could. It made him selfish and unpleasant, he knew.  
But Fuji had given meaning to his life throughout the years.

All of that… was impossible to know that moment they first locked eyes.  
And from here on out, there will be far too many people who will lock eyes with Fuji like that, but will never know more than that superficial kindness and pretty face.  
Something like that wasn’t true love.

Tezuka prefers to think of the Fuji of here and now.  
Because that’s the fuji only he knows.  
And that’s what makes him his Fuji.


	3. would you still date Fuji if he were a girl?

**anonymous  asked:**

**Tezuka, would you still date Fuji if he were a girl?**

 

She was waiting outside the school gate as usual. It’s been going on like this for over 2 years by now.  
and I wonder when it started.

She heads the same direction, she says.  
but even if I have student council meetings, she always sticks around until I’m done.  
She’s really quite odd…

We met in first year. Even though she is in the girls tennis team, her skill are said to rival many of the boys team’s players.  
and not just that. She had sharper senses then anyone around.  
After only seeing me for a short while and on a distance, she had confronted me.  
‘You’re left handed, right? why don’t you play with left?’  
Her voice was nothing like the pissed reaction I was fearing from the seniors.  
She was to the point, but in no way hostile.

‘If I play with my full strength, it might embarrass people…’  
I know it may sound arrogant. To believe I was so much better than the rest.  
but she replied:  
‘I see… you’re very gentle.’

Maybe we were alike in that way.  
We both had a talent exceeding others. and so, it was hard for others to understand us.  
Fuji-kun herself scorns if I would call it a coincidence.  
She believes it must have been fate for us to meet like this.

She wasn’t the captain of her team, even though she is the most skilled player.   
‘I’m not a leader-type, you see.’ She’d say with a smile.  
It’s a pity how she lacks ambition. And I notice her situation is on my mind a lot. As if she’s one of my own team members, even though she’s not.

There’s whispering going around that we’re dating. And I suppose it wouldn’t be something weird.  
but she never confronted me about something of the like.  
“As long as we know what’s the truth, it doesn’t matter what others say.” she’d reply.

I don’t quite know what’s the truth, though…

Is she just another great player… or…


	4. what would you do if Tezuka turned into a cat?

**anonymous  asked:**

**Hey Fuji, what would you do if Tezuka turned into a cat for a week?**

 

The situation was difficult to comprehend for Tezuka Kunimitsu

First: he had always been among the taller members of his club. so why was he looking up at 8 people now?  
Second: it was a lot warmer then he was used to. he knew he was easily cold, usually. But now he felt…. Fuzzy?  
Third: he had troubles standing on his legs.  
Fouth: He was supposed to be in Germany, but now he was here.  
Fifth: what were his teammates planning to do with him!??

“Look how cute he is, trying to stand on his hind legs! like a raccoon!” Kikumaru Eiji exclaimed. “Doesn’t he sorta look like [Bob the cat](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgeekendgladiators.files.wordpress.com%2F2015%2F11%2Fcat-bob-the-cat2.png%3Fw%3D676&t=YzQ5ZjRkMTNkMmFiODU5NTM1MjEzMTRiYjVlNzk0ZWM1NGI2NzA0NixvQWM0UTc2VQ%3D%3D)? Let’s name him Bob!”

“He’s not one from around here..” Kaido mentioned, before gulping, realizing he’d give away he knows all the cats in the neighborhood.  
Inui supported his claim, though: “most houses around the school prohibit pets. and he’s not one of the 23 cats that have been registered.”  
(Eiji: why do you have this information?)

“Echizen, could it be a friend of Karupin?” asked Kawamura helpfully.  
“Karupin’s an indoor cat, so no way.” The first year pulled his cap further over his face, entertaining the idea of Karupin making 100 cat friends, but alas it’s just a dream.

“He does have a collar. But there’s no tag.” Oishi tried to pick him up, but it was much to Tezuka’s dismay, and he struggled himself free.  
“But look.” Momo leaned over Oishi’s shoulder. “It’s a Seigaku collar. Maybe it’s the new school cat?”  
“They would’ve told us, stupid.”  
“what was that, Viper??”

“Either way.” Inui adjusted his glasses, shielding his free arm between Kaido and Momo to stop them from fighting. “It’s essential to find its owner. From the data we have gathered, it must be an indoor cat, so leaving it to roam freely would be disagreeable. We should find its owner and in the mean time, someone would best take him along to their house. Any volunteers?”

Eiji raised his hand. “Yes! Kikumara-sama will take the task upon himself~” But Momo retorted: “Eiji-senpai, isn’t your house too busy? This cat’s telling me he wants a calm place.”  
“That rules you out too, then.” Kaido bit, still grudging over their last argument.  
“I’m calm as a river, viper! More then you are!”  
Kaido scorned and looked off. “…our mansion doesn’t allow pets..”

Kawamaru wasn’t an option either. Cat’s and sushi restaurant don’t mix well.  
“Echizen, can you take him along?” Oishi asked, taking it upon himself to arrange the matter, being the replacement-captain. “I’d want to take him in, but I fear for the fish in my room.”  
“I dunno if he’ll get along with Karupin..” Echizen crouched down and petted the cat over his head.  
“…. It’s a shame buchou isn’t around. I think they’d get along. They both got glasses.”  
in fact, Echizen thought to himself, the cat almost looks TOO much like captain Tezuka.  
In a gut feeling, Echizen glanced over to the person who hadn’t spoken up yet: Fuji.  
No way…. Right?

“Then it seems I’m the only option left.” Inui stepped forward, having pulled multiple books on how to train cats from god knows where.  
but:  
“No. That’s a very bad idea.”  
Every single one of the regulars replied in unison.

They bickered on for a while about who to take him along, leaving cat!Tezuka with a headache. Had the regulars been in this kind of mess ever since he left?

Tezuka had just decided to take matters in his own hand and leap off, when a kind hand took him over from Echizen.  
Fuji held him surprisingly comfortable.  
It sort of dawned to the cat that despite the terror of the situation, this was the first time he and Fuji could be close like this, despite being in front of the regulars.  
Fuji whispered so only the cat could hear him:  


_“You are Tezuka, aren’t you? I can sort of tell…._  
Don’t worry. I’ll keep you save. And find a way for you to go back.  
In the mean time, I’ll be by your side.

_I’m sorry. This is probably my fault.”_

_._

“Fuji-senpai. Exactly how skilled are you in black magic?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Echizen.”  
“You screwed up, huh?”  
“fu…..Maybe a bit~”


	5. what if the guys you had tennis matches with decided to court you?

**anonymous  asked:**

**For Fuji... what will happen if the guys you had tennis matches with (i.e. Shiraishi, Niou, etc.) became interested in you and decided to court you? For Tezuka... what will you do if things such as these occur? ;)**

 

 

“Fuji~….”

A jolt went through the teen’s stomach.  
He knew that voice out of anywhere.

The voice he had wanted to hear so badly.

But it couldn’t be ‘his’ voice, calling his name. he was far away now. so far away that even night and day were reversed.

He would so love to hear that voice again. But now, it only brought bitter feelings.

“Niou-kun. You’re really not being funny.”

The shorter male turned to the other.

He really looked the spitting image of Tezuka Kunimitsu. save for the devilish smirk on his features.

Fuji felt his face flush, despite wanting to fight it desperately.  
Tezuka was really handsome.

Fuji had always denied to feel anything. He had become quite skilled at tuning his own feelings down, no matter the subject or occasion.  
It wasn’t the time. Tezuka had his mind filled with the nationals before. And now with going pro.  
Fuji never dared to hope being the right one for him anyway.   
He was too empty to be able of offering anything worthwhile to Tezuka.

All Fuji could ever do was see him off with a smile.  
And endure this pain.

“You’re so cold, Fuji.” Niou continued to fake Tezuka’s voice. “Aren’t you glad to see me?”  
The tall man leaned in.  
Even his scent was the exact same as Fuji remembers.  
“I-…I’m not–” Fuji noticed his voice jumping and he didn’t know how to continue.  
He wanted to shout and cuss on how this was NOT Tezuka! How he wouldn’t be fooled! and how terribly desperately he misses him!  
Who was Fuji ever trying to fool? If he was capable of killing out his feelings for Tezuka so easily, Niou would have never found out in the fist place.

There was no way to shut out Tezuka.  
The only person who could light a fire in him so fiercely.  
The only one he had ever wanted. greedily, exclusively.  
The only he had ever been 100% serious about.

Niou had a keen eye for detail. it had only taken him a few moments during their match to find out exactly who would be the one person that caused most terror by being Fuji’s opponent.  
But finding out exactly how deeply that obsession was rooted was only a few days ago.  
When Tezuka left to not return and Niou had free game.

In the moment where Fuji’s thoughts were occupied with melancholy, Niou had sneaked his arm around the crook of Fuji’s back.  
There was no way of telling what was on the trickster’s mind. was he toying around with him? was he in love with Fuji? Did he spite him and was this revenge?  
Who knows…  
But once this ruffian had something in mind, he wouldn’t blink at dirty tricks to get what he wants.  
Even if Fuji’s feelings weren’t addressed to Niou himself, he still had the genius at the tip of his fingers, like a marionette.  
A wonderful feeling.

“Fuji~” He whispered, leaning to the others ear. “I won’t ever leave you. I’ll treat you good, I promise.”  
At this point, it wouldn’t matter what Niou would mutter. Fuji’s breathing was ragged and tense. Believing he didn’t have to be confronted with this anymore, the moment Tezuka had gone, he was not prepared to be snared in a trap like this.  
no matter how out of character Niou would act now, Fuji was already broken.

As a last defense, Fuji buried his nails in the others shirt and tried weakly to push him off.  
It was only the more amusing to Niou like this.  
He delicately took Fuji’s hand to enlace their fingers and forcefully pushed his arm against the wall, locking Fuji in with nowhere to go.

“Fuji. I want you badly. let me have you.” Tezuka muttered against the skin of Fuji’s jaw.  
The trapped boy whimpered, trying to resist the urges of sobbing, clinging or screaming.  
He could scream. And then people would come to find him.  
But there was a dark voice in his head that sneered that the dream would end if he does.

_‘You wanted this all along.’_

“Let me hear your voice, Fuji. Tell me how much you’ve missed me. How much you want me.”  
At this point, their bodies were pressed close together and Fuji’s knees started to buckle.  
Tezuka’s hand was undoing the zipper of Fuji’s jersey and a cool hand caressed any bare skin that it could find along the way.  
Fuji’s heart was ready to burst, only calling for more of Tezuka’s touch. Everything of Fuji longed to be with Tezuka. Closer then they are now. This alone wasn’t enough.

“Te–…Tezuka… Tezuka…” Tears streamed down Fuji’s cheeks.  
He wanted Tezuka so bad. He should have never let go.  
His entire mind, body and soul was filled wih only thoughts of Tezuka.

“Iloveyou….I..I’ve always…loved you…” Fuji’s voice was giving out as he barely spoke the words.  
As if he was plunged into a deep darkness.  
A part of him was very much aware that this was Niou…  
…But it didn’t matter….  
If it’s Tezuka….. nothing matters…..

.

“So there you have it~” Niou’s normal voice sounded and he backed off, having Fuji finally drop to the ground.  
Fuji could only now feel how much his body was aching. specifically, between his legs.  
But Niou’s demeanor was suddenly incredibly cool.

He took a cellphone from his pocket and pressed a few buttons. one to put his own side off speaker. and another one to unmute the receiver’s side.  
Niou snickered triumphant as he held the phone to his ear.  
“I won’t do anything for now. But if you don’t hurry up, I might steal him from you for real next time~”

Fuji could hear a voice on the other side. an angry voice.  
His mind was too hazy to register what was said. But Fuji knew exactly who’s voice it was.

How could he have ever confused that voice with someone else’s?

With a joyous whistling, Niou put the phone on the ground near Fuji’s legs.   
He waved cheerfully at him, turned and left skipping off without a further word.

Fuji stared at the phone by his feet, still connected.

somehow, the knowledge of Tezuka listening to his sobbing wasn’t halve as frightening as he thought it would be.  
When Tezuka, the REAL Tezuka was there, it calmed him down.  
Nothing like the feverish fear from moments ago.  
This was real.  
And it felt save.

But still….he had to face him….

with the tiny strength he could still muster, he took the phone from the ground  
And held it at his ear.

_No one but you will do._


	6. What I need/want, What you want/need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short thing I've written for Perfect Pair. (not for the ask blog this time)  
> it's a bit of a mash up of 2 tumblr posts on Fuji's and Tezuka's thoughts/behavior during the Fuji vs Echizen practice match.  
> post 1: http://umihoshi.tumblr.com/post/124677496110/this-match-is-actually-pretty-interesting-if-you  
> post 2: http://umihoshi.tumblr.com/post/154240070595/tezuka-in-fuji-echizen-match  
> Many thanks to Nuisancehelicopter for sharing thoughts on the match!

 

“Tezuka...”  
“hmn....”

 

We're always in sync. Even if you don't say a word, I know what's going through your mind.  
This is something I'm very proud about.  
We get along well, and I'm the only one who gets to go this close to you.

 

But I wonder when it was that--  
I started living for you?

 

“Fuji... and Echizen! We'll start of with you two!”  
Those were your orders. But there were things only I know about what you think.  
It's in the intonation of your voice. Just the way how you pronounce my name has a rare form of kindness in it.  
And then the way how you say the little one's name. A form of strictness. But also pride. You don't show, but you've really taken a liking to him, haven't you?

 

Do you like him better then me, I wonder. Is he the one who will make your dream come true?  
I somehow dislike that thought, but it's fine. If it's what you want, I will give it to you. That dream of taking a strong Seigaku to the nationals.  
What you want is what I want.

 

It has been only so short ago that Echizen was able to defeat my little brother.  
And at the time, I voiced that I'd like to have a match against this little new rookie that you've come to favor.  
You didn't say anything at the time.  
But you listen to me properly and here I am, standing across the opponent you choose for me.  
It makes me really happy.

 

Is it a coincidence? Definitely not. You entrust this task to me and that's another thing I take pride in.  
What task, you ask?

 

I hear my friends along the line making a bet that I will win. And no one doubts I have the better skills.  
That's really cute of them.  
But I wonder if that's how it'll go?  
If it were a ranking match, perhaps. But this is a practice match.  
And I intent to teach.

 

Echizen may be the keystone to our victory. You know this. And you want to nurture it.  
And if that's what you want, I want it too.  
I'm sure if I show Echizen a few of my tricks, he will suck it all up and grow beyond measure.  
In that sense, no doubt I'm the best teacher for him.

 

As I turn for what seems to be the 15th Higuma Otoshi, I see you leave. Probably having a practice match of your own.  
But why is it you look so unsatisfied?

 

I only realize it's been raining for a while now when Echizen broke through one of my triple counters.  
And before I can start on my next lesson to the rookie, we're called out to stop and take shelter.  
How very disappointing.

 

But as I leave the court, I see I'm not the only one disappointed.  
You're still waiting outside in the poring rain. I didn't even realize at what point you came back to look at Echizen's progress again.

 

But I was wrong.  
“Where is the real you?”  
You were watching....me?

 

The both of us must be crazy. Here I was, thinking only of what YOU had wanted, that I hadn't even stopped to consider what it would mean for ME.  
I was thrilled and happy during this match, but it didn't even cross my mind to try hard and win.  
And now you're upset with me....

 

I guess you're right. I can't get serious if it's about myself. You must think I'm really empty.  
There's only one 'thing' I'm always serious about...

 

But then.. “What about you?”  
You answer that you always try to win.  
Isn't that hypocritical? You're so short sighted, Tezuka. What good would it do to butcher the kid and lose chances on the long term?   
What matters right now is what you want and not what I--

 

Oh....  
That's how it is, isn't it?  
While I was desperately thinking of you, you were doing the exact same thing.  
I really dislike that needlessly selfless side of you.  
You were only thinking of what it would be that I need to grow. As a player, as a person.  
You shoved aside what you wanted for yourself.

 

But what I need isn't necessarily what I want.  
And what you want isn't necessarily what you need.

 

Like this, we'll just end up bickering about who gets to go first, trying to be polite and put the other as first priority.

 

How silly. We miss out on what the other is thinking completely after all.  
And yet... I suppose we're really alike?  
That's not all too bad, is it?

 

If it's for you.... maybe I'll try harder...


End file.
